nostradamusfandomcom-20200222-history
Aral - Vozrozhdeniya Island
Vozrozhdeniya Island, in Russian: "Остров Возрождения" (Rebirth Island); in Kazakh language: "Возрождение аралы2, Vozrojdenıe araly; in Uzbek language Vozrojdeniye oroli) was an island in the Aral Sea. The former island's territory is split between Uzbekistan and Kazakhstan. 1954 In 1954, the Soviet Union constructed a biological weapons test site called Aralsk-7 there and on the neighboring Komsomolskiy Island, which also no longer exists.Dembek, Zygmunt F., Julie A. Pavlin, and Mark G. Kortepeter (2007), "Epidemiology of Biowarfare and Bioterrorism", Chapter 3 of: [http://www.bordeninstitute.army.mil/published_volumes/biological_warfare/biological.html Dembek, Zygmunt F. (2007), Medical Aspects of Biological Warfare], (Series: Textbooks of Military Medicine), Washington, DC: The Borden Institute, pp 51-52. |native_name_link = |location = Central Asia |coordinates = |area_km2 = |area_footnotes = |publisher = |rank = |coastline_km = |highest_mount = |elevation_m = |country = Kazakhstan Uzbekistan |country_largest_city = |country_2 = |country_2_admin_divisions_title = |country_2_admin_divisions =|population = 1,500 |population_as_of = 1980s |ethnic_groups = |density_km2 = }}|}} Geography Vozrozhdeniya was once a small island; it was only in the nineteenth century. However, in the 1960s, the island began to grow in size as the Aral Sea began drying up as the Soviet Union dammed its feeder rivers for agricultural projects. The shrinkage of the Aral continued and accelerated over time, and the receding waters briefly made Vozrozhdeniya the second-largest fresh water island in the world, at , in the final days of its existence in mid-2001, becoming a peninsula when the South Aral Sea dried up enough that the island joined the mainland.NASA Visible Earth - “Rebirth” Island Joins the Mainland , Aral Sea Upon the disappearance of the Southeast Aral Sea in 2008, Vozrozhdeniya was simply a part of the surrounding land, and by 2014 it was simply a part of the land within the extensive Aralkum Desert. History In the 1920s, leaders of the Red Army were searching for an appropriate place to build a science and military complex for inventing, producing, and testing bioweapons. The potential of bioweapons to quickly and cheaply kill large numbers of people was considered beneficial to the leaders' goal. An ideal location for such complex would be a relatively large island from a coast. Initial sites discussed for this complex included Lake Baikal, but choices were narrowed down to the Solovetsky Islands in the White Sea, Gorodomlya Island located on Lake Seliger and Vozrozhdeniya Island. The Russian Civil War and several unsuccessful attempts to build the complex from 1936-1941 led to a belief that such a complex must be built far from the Soviet Union's borders with other nations. Vozrozhdeniya Island's location in the middle of the Aral Sea, well within Soviet borders, satisfied this consideration. In 1948, a top-secret Soviet bioweapons laboratory was established on the island which tested a variety of agents, including anthrax, smallpox, plague, brucellosis, and tularemia. In 1954, the site was expanded and named Aralsk-7, one of the main laboratories and testing sites for the Soviet Union's Microbiological Warfare Group tasked with inventing and testing the effects of multiple fatal diseases. In 1971, an accidental release of weaponized smallpox from the island infected ten people, of whom three died. In the 1990s, word of the island's danger was spread by Soviet defectors, including Ken Alibek, the former head of the Soviet Union's bioweapons program. According to released documents, anthrax spores and bubonic plague bacilli were made into weapons and stored at the complex. The main town on the island, where scientists and employees of the complex lived, was called Kantubek, which lies in ruins today, but once held approximately 1,500 inhabitants. The official Soviet name of this city was the same as the weapons complex itself: Aralsk-7. It contained simple infrastructure that consisted of a social club, a stadium, a couple of schools and shops. A unique airfield "Barkhan" was also located close to Kantubek. It was the only airfield in the Soviet Union with four runways, in an intersecting starburst pattern. The weather on the island changed very frequently; thus, planes landed on one of the four runways depending on weather and wind direction at the time. After the Soviet Union dissolved, the idea of mass destruction lost its relevance; Aralsk-7 was closed in November 1991. All people who lived on Vozrozhdeniaya Island were evacuated within several weeks; civil and military infrastructure were abandoned and Kantubek became a ghost town. Many of the containers holding biological agents were not properly stored or destroyed, and over the last decade many of these containers have developed leaks. In 2002, through a project organized and funded by the United States with the assistance of Uzbekistan, ten anthrax burial sites were decontaminated. In popular culture The former island and its laboratory have subsequently appeared in novels and video games. In Command & Conquer: Generals, the island was under U.S. occupation but was captured by the fictional Global Liberation Army. The area and its former biological weapons base and laboratories were also featured in a mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The novel The Home Team: Weapons Grade also mentions the site; the book's villains dig two metric tons of "Anthrax 836" up from an impromptu dump site 11 km from the island for use in a terror plot. See also *Aral smallpox incident *Biopreparat *Ken Alibek *Kantubek *Gruinard Island in Scotland, another location formerly used for anthrax testing. References External links *Abandoned Anthrax: Vozrozhdeniye Island. Sometimes Interesting. 29 Nov 2014 * Youtube: Going To Extremes: Voz-Island (Part 1) * Youtube: Going To Extremes: Voz-Island (Part 2) * Welcome to Anthrax Island - Guardian Unlimited * Rebirth Island joins the mainland (2000 and 2001 satellite images) * NASA satellite image comparison between 1989 and 2003 * Biological Decontamination of Vozrozhdeniye Island: The U.S.-Uzbek Agreement * Former Soviet Biological Weapons Facilities in Kazakhstan: Past, Present, and Future * 1960's Satellite images of Soviet laboratory * Top Inhospitable Places in the World Sources Category:Biological warfare facilities Category:Kazakhstan Category:Weapons test sites Category:Soviet biological weapons program